Determining the interconnectivity between various nodes in a data network is an integral part in successfully troubleshooting and managing the traffic flow in the network. Attempts to accurately explore the detailed interconnectivity in dense CLOS or folded-CLOS topologies, have proven inadequate. Further, with a Virtual Extensible Local Area Network (VXLAN), the data traffic is embedded within the VXLAN encapsulation and thus traditional tools fail to explore the connection at the VXLAN infrastructure layer.